Lonely
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping oneshot; For Yugi, it was always hard to figure out how Kaiba felt and wished he'd open up. But when he does, he doesn't expect his answer.


**Pairing: **_Yugi x Seto_

**Warning: **_This is yaoi, don't like it go away. Rated T for like, one word because Kaiba doesn't know how to keep it G._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only this oneshot._

**A/N: **_I wrote this after listening to a song, so yeah... I hope it's ok._

_Review's would be nice._

* * *

><p>Sunset was just passing Domino, the air around was growing colder subtly but now it was barely noticeable over the warm comforting laughs of friends. Yugi was walking with his friends, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou back from a festival held really just for everyone in town to get together and have fun, it was almost like a fair. He'd had a lot of fun with his friends, there had been so much to do there and the hours seemed to just slip away.<p>

Now the five of them were walking near the docks, the sun was barely hanging on the edge of the sky beyond the ocean. Yugi was more focused on that then his friends talking amongst themselves. He'd hear Joey's loud laugh every once in a while and sometimes he'd be brought into the conversation, but he didn't say much. Tonight, the ocean looked to beautiful, especially now. Something about how the glow of the dimming sun was reflecting off the gentle waves, making them sparkle.

They held his attention so tightly, but somewhere deep down he was a little saddened that his friends didn't see the beauty in the ocean that he did. He also was saddened for another reason, but he didn't choose to really think on it.

At the festival, there had been so many games and contests. Joey and Tristan had entered an eating contest, go figure, and Tristan came out the victor surprisingly. All though Joey accused him for about an hour of cheating. There had also been a stall where you could get your face painted, Tea had practically dragged him and Ryou to it. Luckily he'd been able to wash off the red, blue, white, and purple paint before it really cemented to his face. Unfortunately Ryou hadn't been quick enough to escape under Tea's eye, so he still had the face of a tiger.

Yugi would have felt bad for him if he didn't find it hilarious, but he knew that even though he'd managed to wash the paint off his face, pictures still remained, yet to be developed. So he knew that the laughs at Ryou and himself were far from over.

From a stall game of ring toss, Joey had won a little stuffed animal of an otter. At first he had been about ready to throw it out, but Tea had saved it's life and demanded Joey keep it. So that was how the otter, Frank, had joined their group of friends. Yugi couldn't help but laugh silently about that, he made a good edition.

"Aren't ya guys glad that it's summer? I couldn't even imagine goin' to school tomorrow." Joey stated. Breaking through Yugi's current thoughts. His statement was very agreeable. All of his friends had instantly nodded their heads. Who wanted to be in school?

Yugi knew he was probably the happiest out of all his friends, they'd probably never know but that's why it was a secret. Secrets weren't meant to be relived or it wouldn't be a secret, would it? Yugi knew it was wrong to keep something like this from his friends, but it was better they didn't know. He just wanted to keep it this way, it was easier.

"We should probably head back, it's getting dark." Ryou said. Glancing over to the sun that was barely there.

"I agree." Tea replied.

While the rest of them turned towards a walkway back up to the streets of the city, Yugi turned, facing the ocean still.

"I'm going to stay back awhile." Yugi admitted. Still not turning to look at his friends, he feared his expression might show some sort of guilt or obvious secret on it.

"Are you sure? It'll probably get cold really quick." Tea added worriedly. She was frowning at the back of Yugi's head, but he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I'll just see you guys later." Yugi told them quickly. He waved them off before running forward's, spotting the lighthouse just ahead.

The closer he got to it, the faster he ran. He knew he'd seen something by it while they were walking, but he hadn't been sure, and if he was right, then it was someone he really wanted to see. Someone he wished was always with him. Before he slowed down, he turned his head to see his friends mere blurs up on the streets. Glad that none of them had decided to follow him just to see what he was doing.

Yugi turned back to stop immediately in front of the towering lighthouse, the keeper had already turned the light on. It was so bright that he was almost squinting when looking at it, the light moved in a slow circle in its case. Though Yugi wasn't really interested as much in it then what was around the corner. Yugi moved around the lighthouse, having to practically hug it's side so that he didn't fall into the dark water below.

Around the lighthouse was a small dock that had been closed off for some time, and the only way to get to it was getting around the lighthouse which as Yugi realized, wasn't very easy. Though once he was around it, and able to stand up straight without worrying about falling over, he gazed at the other before him.

The first thought that came to his mind was why he was here, why would he come here? This was very unlike him, that Yugi didn't understand it. The second thought that entered his mind was how he'd gotten over to this dock, and how long he'd been here. Yugi also wondered if he even knew he was standing behind him, he probably did since nothing ever went past him.

"What are you doing?" Yugi called over to him. He tried to keep his voice soft so that incase he didn't know he was here, it wouldn't surprise him. He was standing on the very edge of the dock, and the last thing Yugi wanted was him falling in.

There was no reply.

Yugi took a single step closer. Worry crossing his face. "Is something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

There was more silence for the longest time, Yugi felt the wind start to pick up and blow past them as the sun was now gone. Replacing it slowly was the moon that had yet to find its way over them.

"Why would you ask me something like that?"

There was something wrong, Yugi could sense it in the way he said that. He hated when Kaiba was like this, making it so hard to figure out what was going on inside him. He wished that he'd just come out and tell him instead of making it a guessing game.

The brunette turned his head to the side, looking at Yugi with an iced over blue eye. "Why are you even here? Weren't you with your stupid friends?"

"Yeah, but I saw you… and I wanted to be with you." Yugi admitted shyly. Unconsciously bringing his hands in front of him to fiddle with his fingers.

He actually laughed, but it was cold and mocking. That was the only way Yugi had ever heard Kaiba laugh, it always made his insides feel uncomfortable. He didn't understand why he was even acting like this.

"Don't give me that bullshit." he growled. A vicious glare coming over his features. "Your seriously telling me you would rather spend time with me then your friends?" he turned his head back forward, laughing once again in the same tone. "Yeah right. I'm sure you can still get back to them, so why don't yo-"

"I don't want to!"

Kaiba turned his head again, slight shock on his face from Yugi yelling out like that.

Yugi was almost heaving from his outburst. His face was in clear pain of Kaiba's words. "Why don't you understand yet? I really like spending time with you! I enjoy being with my friends… but I always wish you were with me…"

"Then why don't you tell them?" Kaiba snapped back. His shocked appearance had quickly disappeared as soon as it had shown up and a glare had replaced it.

Yugi's gaze fell to the wooden dock underneath their feet, he was barely able to see the ocean moving underneath it. "I… I'm too afraid to.. I just don't want anyone to know…"

"How long will you be afraid? It's been five months. Waiting longer will make it even harder."

Yugi knew he was right, but he just couldn't bring himself to doing it. There had been many times when he had gotten close, but last minute he chickened out. He just couldn't. He was so scared that they would react badly. He thought about never even telling them at all, but sooner or later, if he ever wanted to live with Kaiba or get married to him, they would have to know. If he didn't tell them, then they would surely find out, and he rather tell them then them finding out for themselves.

"I know… I just can't." Yugi mumbled. He hated this topic, it was always uncomfortable to think about. He then looked up, realizing that this wasn't even how their conversation had started, that it had gotten off topic. On purpose or accident he didn't know. "But this isn't about that, it's about you. I want to know why you're here, please tell me."

Kaiba turned back away, he stayed still until finally sighing moments later. "I don't know."

"Yes you do!" Yugi stated. "You know why you're here, so tell me! Please! I'm tired of having to guess what's going on, if you think I'm going to judge you, I'm not. It's just you and me, you can tell me anything… I want to know." Yugi took another step closer to him. "I know it's hard for you to open up and let people in, but I want you to let me in. You have before, Seto we've been dating five months, I love you… and I always want to know how your feeling." Yugi realized how cheesy he had probably sounded but he was serious. He always wanted to know.

"Please tell me." Yugi begged. He wanted to know what brought him here.

Kaiba stayed quiet again.

Yugi sighed lightly. He walked up to stand next to Kaiba, staring off at the ocean in the same way he was. "Can you tell me in one word how you feel right now? You don't have to explain, just one word is all I'm asking for. It's all I need to know."

Another silence enveloped them for the longest time, Kaiba was probably interlay fighting with himself, but Yugi stayed and gazed out to the ocean. When he realized that Kaiba still wasn't going to tell him, he turned and slowly began walking away. "When your ready to tell me, I'll listen." Yugi said just loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

"Yugi."

The boy stopped. He turned back at Kaiba, hearing him call his name. He hadn't turned away from the ocean yet, like he was In a trance, but he spoke his one word.

"Alone."

Yugi felt everything in that one word. All the emotions that Kaiba kept inside, somehow now traveled through him. Yugi walked back over to him, standing behind him. Yugi slowly reached out to take his pale hand in his and hold it as tightly as he could.

"Even when I'm here?" Yugi asked. Staring up at the back of his head with emotion filled eyes. He could actually feel tears starting to work their way up, he didn't realize Kaiba had felt this way.

Kaiba finally turned so that him and Yugi were facing each other. His face held no expression on it, but Yugi looked so broken.

"No." he said but began to glare at seeing Yugi begin to cry. "Why are you crying?"

Yugi almost didn't know why he was, but when he really thought about it, he realized the reasons why. "Because I don't want you to feel that way! I don't want you to feel alone! I want to always be with you so you never feel like that! And… and I feel like because you won't, I have too. Who else will cry for you since you never will?" Yugi looked down at Kaiba's hand in his. Only more tears fell, landing on the colorless hand in his grasp. "Please don't feel alone anymore… I'm always here for you… please don't… please…"

Kaiba stared down at Yugi, his mind had been so conflicted before, but once he felt Yugi's tears on his hand, the fog was gone, like realization had hit him in the face. Kaiba kneeled in front of Yugi, he used his other hand to tip up his chin and kiss him tenderly.

Yugi melted under his lips, but when he pulled away felt empty again. They gazed at each other, like trying to read each other's thoughts until Kaiba spoke.

"Yugi, I swear I will never understand you. I don't understand how you care more about me then yourself, to you it's always about me." Kaiba leaned closer to him again, whispering just over his lips before they met again.

"But I could never feel alone when you're here, I love you."


End file.
